Beneath the Mask: A Pony Poetry Compilation
by Strawberry Pegasus
Summary: This poetry project is an attempt to capture what I envision as the inner thoughts of MLP characters. These are their darkest fears, the thoughts that keep them awake at night. Enjoy.
1. Façade (Pinkie Pie)

It's only a façade,

Thin as a party balloon.

She knows one day she'll burst,

And it will all come blazing through.

One small betrayal from losing her mind,

She can feel her sanity unfold.

She's kept her feelings hidden far too long,

It's more than she can hold.

She's kept a smile upon her face,

A new happy thought each day.

But every night when she goes to sleep,

Her world turns black and grey.

Her own mind teases her,

Tells her she can't run.

She can't hide forever,

Her day will soon come.

The day when her inner self makes her listen,

And she quietly slips away.

To the place where the shadows and nightmares dwell,

Forever lost from the light of day.

She sometimes tries to ask for help,

But the shadows command her to stay.

Nothing but a helpless observer,

As her façade catches fire and melts away.


	2. Shadows (Luna)

She had been back for years,

But the shadows still remained.

She could see them in the hidden fear

When her subjects spoke her name.

They covered their feelings in a veil,

But it fell and blew away,

Lifted by the all-seeing winds

Of the fading light of day.

Shadows dwelled in every corner,

Shadows filled each room.

Shadows filled her subjects eyes

And the craters of the moon.

Shadows kept hold of her mind

And whispered through the day,

Shadows hid themselves from the sun,

And the promises she'd made.

They'd told her the shadows were gone,

Forever cleansed from her mind.

Why, then, was she tormented

By the darkness left behind?

They hid themselves in uncertain stares,

And foals who feared the night.

Forever whispering in her ear,

Of the day she'd tried to take the light.

The accursed, deceptive shadows,

The shadows she adored.

The shadows that tore her mind apart,

In the sky and on the floor.

Shadows of infinite evil,

Shadows of infinite peace.

Shadows whispering of her sin,

And gently rocking her to sleep.


	3. Freeform (Discord)

They tell me

That harmony is perfection.

So by extension,

I am nothing.

I don't care.

Because

I know something,

Something they forgot.

Order is nothing,

Harmony is nothing,

They are nothing,

Without me.

Who am I?

I am

Discord.

I am

Chaos.

I am

Freeform.

I am

Broken

Phrases

And

Scattered

Words.

I am

The music

That swirls

Everywhere.

I am

Raw.

I am

The infinite reach

Of the stars.

My only rhythm

Is the one I choose.

So I fling away

Your sideways glances.

I laugh

At your taunts.

I am

Discord.

I am

Chaos.

I am

Freeform.

And you

Cannot

Touch me.

You

Cannot

Break me.

Not like I

Broke you.

You

Will not

Make me

Your slave.

Not like you

Were mine.

You

Will never

Take the color

And light from me.

Not like I

Took from you.

You

Can never

Make me fall

Into your rhythm

And rhyme.

Not like

That monster,

No, me;

He was me.

Not like I

Refused

To do.


	4. This I Swear (Twilight Sparkle)

This I swear,

I'll never let go.

Through centuries' wear,

This I swear.

Through our despair,

And time's gentle flow,

This I swear,

I'll never let go.

I'll never let go.

Though loyalty breaks

And cries feely below,

I'll never let go.

And still time does flow,

As tears crust to flakes.

I'll never let go,

Though loyalty breaks.

This I swear,

I'll never let go.

Through centuries' wear,

This I swear.

Through our despair,

And time's gentle flow,

This I swear,

I'll never let go.

I'll never let go.

Though laughter grows silent

And pains overflow,

I'll never let go.

And still time does flow,

As the world becomes violent.

I'll never let go,

Though laughter grows silent.

This I swear,

I'll never let go.

Through centuries' wear,

This I swear.

Through our despair,

And time's gentle flow,

This I swear,

I'll never let go.

I'll never let go.

Though generosity fades

Into dreams set aglow,

I'll never let go.

And still time does flow,

As stardust forms from a million shades.

I'll never let go,

Though generosity fades.

This I swear,

I'll never let go.

Through centuries' wear,

This I swear.

Through our despair,

And time's gentle flow,

This I swear,

I'll never let go.

I'll never let go.

Though honesty is lost

To what she didn't know,

I'll never let go.

And still time does flow,

As dust gathers frost.

I'll never let go,

Though honesty is lost.

This I swear,

I'll never let go.

Through centuries' wear,

This I swear.

Through our despair,

And time's gentle flow,

This I swear,

I'll never let go.

I'll never let go.

Though kindness is forgotten

Alone in the snow,

I'll never let go.

And still time does flow,

As trees become rotten.

I'll never let go,

Though kindness is forgotten.

This I swear,

I'll never let go.

Through centuries' wear,

This I swear.

Through our despair,

And time's gentle flow,

This I swear,

I'll never let go.

I'll never let go.

Though magic turns hollow

As inside, weeds grow,

I'll never let go.

And still time does flow,

As she tries not to follow.

I'll never let go,

Though magic turns hollow.

This I swear,

I'll never let go.

Through centuries' wear,

This I swear.

Through our despair,

And time's gentle flow,

This I swear,

I'll never let go.


	5. Last Night (Scootaloo)

Last night, I had a dream.

The sky shone baby blue,

Sorrow left me and I knew

I was a shooting star, a golden stream.

Last night, I touched the sky.

It enveloped me,

And all I could see

To form a feeling that would never die.

Last night, I brushed a cloud.

Made gold by the sun,

Its cold now undone

The earth disappeared in the sunlit shroud.

Last night, I learned to fly.

I found my dream at last,

Depression was in the past

No rhyme and no reason or asking why.

Last night, I woke in tears.

Beauty never remains,

Maybe I'll take the reins

And one day return to where sadness clears.


	6. Two by Two (Starlight Glimmer)

Two by two, the lines repeat

Passing, but they never meet

I stand apart, I stand above

Wilting in the coaxed-out love

I stand alone, I stand below

Cursing what I'll never know

The pure of heart, the sound of mind

Seeking but I never find

A truth that may escape my lips

A hoof to still the slope that tips

The wheel of time, the camel's back

A lab mouse running round a track

Unlocks my heart, unlocks my past

On flailing seas, latched to the mast

And I feel guilt, and I feel fear

The sunset's judgement drawing near

I wait for fury, wait for pain

But find what I had hoped to gain

I find the truth, I find a friend

And now my path had found its end.


End file.
